Harmonies
by RandomTranslations
Summary: Now who bring a soft laugh it's me once we separated. She looks curious and I shooked my head caressing her hands, her right hand to be specific.


**_AN._**

 ** _Wow, I'm finally uploading this Miku x Chris that was spinning on my head thanks to certain fanart._**

 ** _Fics from this ship had been unseen (I guess) so... enjoy, see you later._**

* * *

I had never been a big fan of noise, to be honest, I hate it. Maybe that's the reason why my best friend uses to get me mad, the same to my kohai, so I'm really glad Karma hasn't actued in a way that give me someone noisy as a couple.

I hear a soft laugh near me. A silence laugh. I only smiled as I feel how a soft hand is caressing my hair while the wind's tickling my face.

I love this silence 'cause it makes me feel in peace and feels different from the loneliness silence which accompanied me my whole life.

I open my eyes only to see a pair of green eyes looking me with an emotion which where unknown for me a long time ago. My smile only wided when I'm able to see her white teeth in the warmest smile can ever exist addressing for me.

I, Yukine Chris, can't help to take my gorgeous girlfriend's hand on my cheek. Miku and I decided to celebrate out third anniversary in a picnic, leaving behind our friendships justly for the noisy they are. Even my always silent senpai after meeting with her wife. But, what do I want everyone to become mute? Of course not.

Like Miku, I'm a biggest fan of music. We both met after I decided to interning in a music school in a try of bury the bad memories of loosing my family in a tragic accident. If I'm right, we both were in middle school, I hadn't a roommate and she had the luck to have her best friend as roommate; also being a year older than they, we never met in class, only in free hours.

Coming from a family of musicians, this love to music isn't only mine. The truth is my father used to be a violinist and my mother a pianist, ironically I play the violin meanwhile Miku plays the piano exceptionally. I remember that time I got stuck on the door looking her playing the piano with a feeling of frustration. She looked at me embarassed, leaving me alone not without greeting me politely but forgetting her sheets music before. A song somehow uncomplete. Instead play my own melody as I planned, what happened was me bringing out new sheets and complemented the first time as I though it will fit with my violin.

A kiss is deposited in my forehead. I take the face of my light with my hands and made her get closer to me, leaving our lips dancing delicately as always.

Now who bring a soft laugh it's me once we separated. She looks curious and I shooked my head caressing her hands, her right hand to be specific.

 _"You don't have to leave" Were my words after two weeks coinciding in the same place. Miku looked sorprised standing beside the piano meanwhile I took my violin out of the case. At that time I still without knowing her name and our meetings were daily after we both decided to use the room from six in the afternoon._

 _"I don't want to we annoying" I was difficult to answer, it was the first time I did not receive a cold "excuse me" with embarrassed voice "Surely you're practicing for your recital too"_

 _"Do not worry about that." I answered "To tell the truth I come more for relief than for responsability"_

 _The silence was present, she looked at the piano again, struggling between saying something._

 _"Have you been the one who has made modifications to my sheets?"_

 _"Did I bother you?" She denied._

 _"You have greatly improved what it sounded at first, but it still sounds incomplete..."_

 _"C-Could you ...?"_ _A nervousness caught me, but apparently she understood what I meant, she sat down again on the piano and took out of her briefcase the same old a few seconds in silence, she began to play that melody that I knew from the previous reading, it was not the same to listen to it live. After a minute she stopped again with that gesture of frustration, Miku had come to that part that undoubtedly lacked something that I found out long ago, but when I was then too shy to say it. She looked at me and with a wave of my hand I asked her to start again, I felt her skepticism but she also do what I asked. This time, I started playing at the same time and, surprised, she continued, showing pleasure when my violin filled those gaps missing from the melody that would mark our beginning._

After that we gave our names and agree to punctually met to practice our own creation, which we presented at the annual recital in the place , gaining recognition from some teachers and students in higher grades, such is the case of my senpai; besides meeting who is now my best friend too, Tachibana Hibiki.

Our relationship was not the typical cliche to confess feelings, smooches and promises impossible to fulfill.

I think the most cliché of us was the argument of a friendship that eventually becomes something else, but the truth is that the words "I love you" came out of me almost a year after formalizing our courtship through harmony because our statement was by means of melodies, being my shyness a great impediment to show it in another way, being its affirmative answer a deep hug and our first kiss five months later in a private dance where we listened to music composed by my parents in life.

Even my proposal was not typical, because despite having been on a picnic with the ring hidden somewhere in the food, the truth is that "Would you be my wife?" never left my mouth but rather that when I had it in her hands, I just kissed her cheek nodding to the thoughts that have been connected for a long time.

"I love you Chris"

"I love you too, Miku"

From now on, we would be a single harmony of the most beautiful melody.

* * *

 _TN._

 _hope you liked this translation too. I'm working in the fist chapter of Gems Cyan And Blue Topaz,_ _bbreviated from now on as GCABT and Seduction. Also, I know I'm getting into debt but... I'll be uploading another translation..._

 _Greetings, RandomTranslations_


End file.
